Found Him
by e.clare33
Summary: A story chronicling Cheshire's journey with Lian, narrated by multiple characters. favorite and review. T for swearing and some violence- On a hiatus due to the pause in Cheshire's story line in the show. Trying to post once a week until story line is finished.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Excited b/c this is my first fanfic on this site… SO ALSO BE NICE. ****note: contains spoilers from 'salvage' continued, so don't read if you haven't watched those episodes… and if you haven't you should! 3 they're ah-mazing.

….

-This part takes place in between 'bloodlines' and 'depths'. I know it's only a couple of days after the last date in bloodlines, but I thought it couldn't be that long because I assume Chesh and Red don't know how to take care of a frozen 13 year old :P. I made Speedy-Roy the same age as he used to be b/c idk…. It thought that was maybe how it works :l

…

Nightwing POV

The Batcave, Gotham City

March 2, 2:45 EST

I rubbed my eyes and face. I checked the time again. _2:45. _Goddamn. I had been in here since seven yesterday. I glanced around, the computer light eerily illuminating the cave. I sighed, and leaned back in my chair. I was searching as hard as I could. But nothing.

"Nothing we didn't already know from the Kroloteans…." I mumble to myself as I again scroll through the pages and pages of files taken from the ship in New Orleans. But it's all as good as gibberish to me. I slam my hand against the desk. _And Bart. _I sigh again and spin the chair hopelessly. Bart, Bart, Bart, Bart, Bart. _This kid is going to cause me a major headache._

And not just his super-hyper personality. He showed up uninvited… but to get stuck here! Now arrangements have to be made… we have to investigate him… how are we even supposed to get a background check on a kid who hasn't been born yet! But then I laugh a little. He's just like Wally was. Before it all happened. I chuckle.

"Master Dick?" I spin around quickly.

"Oh, it's just you Alfred." I run my hand over my face again. "Well… I guess who else could it be?" He just stares at me. "Sorry, I'm kind of busy right now."

"I think you should retire for the night Master Dick. You've worked plenty hard enough." He says. He touches my shoulder.

"No… I really have to get this done." I shrug his hand off. "We don't know anything… what's a meta-gene! Why are the Kroloteans here! I mean we just find out about them a month or something ago, and then the media hits us right in the face with this invasion shit, the Justice League is no help, and I have no idea how to solve any of this! And then the kid showing up out of the future and the attack on Central City… It's just too much Alfred! Without Bruce here-" I stop. I force myself not to look at him.

"Master Bruce would prefer it if you didn't exhaust yourself in his absence, Master Dick. He would want you to rest." Alfred says quietly.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Alfie." I say. "Is Tim asleep?"

"He decided not to stay over today sir. He went home around midnight."

"Oh. Okay." I mumble as I stare at the screen blankly.

"Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight, Alfred. I'm just going to stay here… five more minutes." Alfred disappears into the dark cave. I squint at the overly bright screen again. _Nothing. _I power down the monitor I was using and make sure to lock the batcomputer. I walk to the elevator to the main floor.

The lights and luxury of the mansion hurt my eyes as they adjust from the darkness of the cave. I stand awkwardly in the enormous living room.

"Sometimes I forget how nice this place is." I whisper to myself. I walk around the room, letting my hand trail over the suede couches and the fine pillows. The sculptures. I stare at the giant paintings on the walls. The picture of the Wayne family. Little Bruce. Smiling. Laughing, even

I jump down into one of the couches. I check the time. I throw off my t-shirt and start to relax. I flick off the light, and put my head down. But I can't fall asleep. I stare at the ceiling. Into the darkness. The giant house is so quiet. My eyes begin to close.

A crashing knock comes from the door.

I spring up.

A loud zipping noise rings out.

"What the fuck was that." I mumble. I roll to the floor from the couch. I rub my eyes and wander to the door. "Who is it?" I yell. "Who the hell is bothering us at..."? I check my watch. "Fucking 3:05 in the morning!" I say angrily. There's no answer. I narrow my eyes and look around for something to fight with. My eskrima sticks were back in the cave. I reached back and grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the door. I crouch.

I sprint towards the door and push it out with a loud bang. I hear Alfred yelp from inside. I roll down the stone steps into a fighting position.

No one.

"Where…" I spin around. And he's there. Sitting at the foot of the steps. The umbrella drops.

"Roy? What the hell are you doing here?" I take a closer look at him. "What the… holy shit Roy what happened to your arm?" I rush towards him. But his eyes close and he's out. I take a closer look at him. He… doesn't look the same. He's younger. My eyes widen. "No…" I quickly check his pulse. _He's alive. _I run inside. "Alfred… ALFRED!" I yell. I hear him tumbling down the stairs.

"Master Dick, what happened? I heard the noise and I-"

"Help him… he's outside." I say. Alfred runs out.

"Master Roy… but where did he come from? What happened to his arm?" I don't answer. Because I'm watching the outside of the estate. The dark edges where the lamps don't reach. The trees.

And then Alfred notices it too. Roy's so much younger.

"You don't think…"

"Yes, I do think. Now get him inside!" I step forwards as Alfred drags Roy- or Speedy back in. I scan the property again.

And I just see the faint outline of two figures perched on the top of the fence that surrounds the manor. As I step towards them, they both disappear back into the shadows.

"You found him." I whisper.

Cheshire POV

Washington D.C.

March 29, 21:29 EST

I sat quietly on the couch. Lian gurgled while I bounced her on my lap. I smiled down at her, sadly.

"Your daddy's in there! That was your daddy." I say to her softly, grinning. She giggles again and pulls my hair.

"Let's go, Jade." I turn towards him. His eyes still have the giant bags under them, but his hair is freshly cut and his scraggly beard is gone. His face is unreadable.

"Slow down Red. It's not like he's going to wakeup. Cryogenic sleep is very deep. They probably drugged him up too. Made him nice and sleepy-"

"JADE. WE ARE GOING, NOW." He turns towards me. His blue eyes are steely.

"And take him where Roy? We have nowhere to bring him!" I fire back. I breathe deeply. "Red, I him to be safe as much as you do, but we need to think this out."

He collapses on his dirty and torn couch. Lian rolls around on her tummy until she's balancing on his leg. Just as she looks at him, his eyes soften again.

"Let's get this over with." I touch his knee. "For her." Lian rolls around again, and I almost see Red smile.

"A hospital. We can just drop him off."

"Cadmus and the Light will be after us in minutes. A young boy being randomly dropped off at a hospital with no guardian, a missing arm and in an almost comatose state? Headlines. They'll all know where and how to find us, easily." I spin one of my shurikens around, balancing it on my fingertips. "You know we could always get some of my people to look after him." I purr. "They would take good care of him." I grin. "Make sure no one hurts him."

"Not a chance." He says.

"I'm absolutely serious Red. Once Cadmus discovers you took him, they won't expect him to be hiding around bad guys again. You know I used to be a bad guy." I mused, slyly grinning.

"Used to be?" Roy scoffs, and picks up Lian to put her in my backpack.

"Hey, I helped you with your little, 'save the boy' campaign, didn't I, Red? And I didn't really have a choice when I returned to crime. I had to survive out there." I tease, but we feel the weight in the words. "I may have left you physically, but you left me first." I look down. I can feel him behind me, even though he's standing so far away. "It was fun though, to be back in action." I turn and smile at him.

"Whatever." He turns back to his room and stares at the door for a minute. "Wait… that's it!" I look at him strangely. "Villains… heroes… we can bring him to the heroes." Roy says confidently. I almost laugh out loud.

"That's exactly where Cadmus would expect him to be. Don't be and idiot Roy. That's much worse than my idea."

"But I know someone who will make sure he's safe."

"Who?"

"You'll know when we get there."

"I don't like secrets, Red." I purred at him and spun around him to the bedroom door. I swing it open to reveal Speedy lying on the bed, still unconscious. Roy stares at him again for a couple seconds. I can see the pain and the confusion on his face. But he bottles it all up again, and I want to hug him suddenly. I push myself back into the wall and look down.

"I guess I'll take him to the car?" Red says, almost cracking a joke.

"You didn't see me obsessing over him for months. You might as well do the honors." I smirk and glide to the window. I gracefully hop out onto the fire escape, and land quietly onto the ground below.

I flip Lian into my arms and put her in the backseat. I pull the old Carolla out of the alley and drive it to the front of the apartments.

I see Red slip out and place Speedy in the backseat softly. I stare at the kid. He looks just like him. My eyes dart to the stub of his arm. The bandage is falling off, and I turn away before I see anything I don't want to. I snatch Lian from the back and place her on my lap.

Roy slides into the passenger seat.

"Now you're letting our daughter drive?" Red raises his eyebrow. I look at the ceiling of the car and laugh.

"Not quite yet. But I'll bet she would love too." We both look down at her. She looks up at us with her wide almond eyes. I look up at Red and our eyes meet. I want to lean closer so badly. To remember why I loved him. But he turns away first.

"Drive Jade."

Wayne Manor, Gotham City

March 1, 2:57 EST

Roy quickly tucked Speedy under the roofing near the front door. The rain sprinkled little silver droplets on Red's hair, and through the light it was almost golden. Roy stared at Speedy one last time. I kicked the door, hard enough to wake up anyone inside the house.

"You've got good friends Red. The Waynes? Classy." I laugh. Roy scoops me up into his arms as he grapples us onto the roof. I can feel his hand on my waist so clearly. I feel my face get red. I'm glad my mask is on.

"We have to get past the cameras. Slide down this corner." He takes my hands and leads me to where the roof meets the intersection of the walls of the mansion. He slides down the corner quickly, and then sprints off. I groan and follow. I can't even see him anymore. I dart through the trees.

"Red! Slow down." I hiss. "I was just pregnant, you realize. I'm not exactly in the best shape of my life." Suddenly he appears in front of me.

"Hurry the hell up Jade. We need to be off the property before Dick-"

"Dick? Who's Dick?"

"No one." I sigh and follow him. He scrambles up the wall surrounding the estate messily.

"I see you're not in the best shape either." He shoots me a dirty look and stations himself on the top of the wall. I follow him.

"How do you even know the blind spots of Wayne manor? You been here before?" I ask curiously.

"Doesn't matter Jade." He's quiet. I check the time through my mask quickly. _3:04._

"What are we doing?" I say, but Red puts a finger to my lips. I grunt in anger, but then I see it, movement in the vestibule's windows. I activate the night vision on my mask and shove it between me and Red's faces so we can both see what's going on.

Dick Grayson. The billionaire playboy. Doing a rolling flip out of the giant front doors of Wayne mansion, holding an umbrella like a weapon. I want to laugh. I hold my mouth closed. He looks around, confused, but then he sees Speedy. And he stops. The umbrella falls out of his hand. I think he's talking to Speedy. He freaks out, and the old guy who's always in their interviews runs out and drags Speedy in. But then the rich kid… he's staring right at us. Grayson just stands there, staring at us. I don't like it.

"Weird." I whisper. "Let's go Red." I pull his arm, but he's staring right at Dick Grayson. "Red!" I tug his arm harder. "Lian is waiting." That breaks him out of his trance. He starts towards us and we jump down, skidding across the wall until we reach the car again. I slide through the open window into the driver's seat while Red hops in the back with Lian. My hand catches the stick shift, but I stop.

"Red." I say. He doesn't reply. "Red, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Chesh. Just drive. "

And even though I know he's lying, I don't argue and start the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

AAHHHHH. I have been dying without Young Justice… Also, really sorry for delay! I haven't updated in such a long time because it was one-shot, but then I wanted it to be longer, but it interfered with another project I'm working on (check me out on fiction pressss! I just got one because I want to release the first chapter of my other thing to get critiques. I seriously need help… lol)

Without further ado, please enjoy chp. 2 of Found Him! (I guess that's what it's going to be called… :l )

Also: anyone else in love with evil kaldur? Sigh /3

…

Nightwing POV

Wayne Manor, Gotham City

March 3, 23:07 EST

I paced back and forth in front of them. I could feel their eyes on me. I was freaking out. Literally freaking out.

"Dick, calm down. We'll find something to do with him. Don't worry!" I hear Wally say, exasperated. I collapse on the couch and stare off into space.

"How can I calm down? We don't have proper medical attention here. Roy's most likely is dying as we speak! We have no idea what condition he's in!"

"Dick, calm down." I look up and see Oliver looming over me. Oliver's usually so light. He jokes. Today is face is blank, and a seemingly permanent furrow is in-between his eyebrows. His eyes are blank, but I can tell he's just as freaked out as me. I shake my head slowly and take a deep breathe.

"Bruce would know what to do." I say quietly.

"Well, Bruce isn't here. Look, Dick, you're as capable… well at least in this situation, as Bruce. We can set him up here for as long as we need to until we can find a secure location for… Roy." Oliver says.

"No doubt. I mean, you guys are _both _billionaires, you know that, right?" I hear Wally scoff. Oliver and I both stare at him. He shrugs. "What? It's true!" Wally throws his hands up and places them behind his head. Oliver sits down in the armchair. For a while, we're all just silent.

"So you're sure it was him?" I hear Oliver ask.

"Roy? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was him comatose on my stairs."

"No. Obviously not that Roy. Are you sure Roy-"

"Oh." I look at Ollie. "Yeah. I mean, I'm pretty sure I saw him and…" I stop.

Oliver turns towards me. Wally looks nervous.

"Roy and who?"

"Roy and… Cheshire." I say. I cringe in anticipation. Oliver just sighs.

"I'm trying to find intel on both of them. Why he was working with her specifically." I say, quickly trying to patch up anything sour that might have just arisen.

"He's still hanging around with that dirtbag, huh? I told him she was a failed experiment."

"I don't think that's really-" Wally starts.

"She kills people for a living. No remorse. She crawled back to that life after she left him. She's one of the reasons he went AWOL in the first place. Now he's stupid enough to work with her again? At least I hope its only work." Oliver says snidely.

"He's not just banging her, Oliver." I turn with surprise to Wally. He looks angry. "He wouldn't do that. He needed help, he felt alone. She knows the criminal underworld better than most people. Better than us for sure. She was probably one hundred times more helpful than we ever were." Wally sits back. Oliver looks down.

"You're probably right," Is all he says. Another silence. I cough awkwardly.

"I'm trying to contact him. It's harder than before. I don't know what he's been doing for the last two weeks, but he's cut all ties." Oliver and Wally both nod.

"Tell me if you need any help with that." Oliver says. He stands. "I should probably get going. Dinah's gonna be worried sick."

"I'll walk you out." I stand. "Wally, if you find Alfred he can show you to one of the guest rooms." Wally stands.

"I think I'll just go to the rec room. See yah, Oliver." Wally disappears down the hallway. Oliver and I start to walk. As we're passing the stairs I stop.

"Do you want to… see him, Oliver?" He stops for a minute. "Roy. Original Roy, I mean." I glance back and forth from him and the stairs. He looks up slowly, then back at me.

"Another time."

"Your coat, Master Oliver." Alfred appears, bearing Oliver's coat and umbrella.

"Thanks, Alfred."

"Bye Oliver." I put my hands in my pockets awkwardly as I watch Oliver exit the manor.

The door clicks shut quietly on his way out. I sigh and lean my head against the wall.

"Master Dick, are you alright?" I close my eyes.

"Hey, Alfred where'd Wally go?" I stretch.

"In the recreation room, I believe, sir. He was watching television when I last saw him."

"Good. Make sure his room is ready, okay?" Alfred nods

"He's not staying more than a couple days." As I start to walk away, Alfred calls,

"Sir, will you be joining him?"

"Yeah. I really need to play some video games right now."

…

Cheshire POV

Washington, D.C

March 4, 1:07 EST

I wake up to the sound of Lian crying. I feel like crying myself. I haven't gotten a good night sleep in weeks. I haul myself off Red's crappy-ass couch and stumble to her crib. I delicately lift her from the bed and sit down. I rock her in my arms.

"What is it baby? What is it sweetie?" I murmur into her ear. Her wailing continues. I can't even think straight it's so loud.

"What the hell is that?" I hear someone grumble. Roy drudges out of his bedroom. He has the worst case of bedhead ever, and his stubble is out of control. He's only wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, and has huge yellowing bruises on his body and bags under his eyes.

He looks freaking hot.

"Um, nothing. Just Lian." I gesture to her.

"Oh." He starts to turn back to his room.

"Not even going to offer to help? What a gentlemen." He grumbles and snatches her away from me. She gurgles and cries. I slink away into the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going? I don't know what to do with her!" I laugh.

"God, you have nothing in the fridge. Eat much?"

"Not really." He says. I turn my head and raise an eyebrow at him.

"That's unhealthy Red! You need proper nutrition if you're going to fight all the big bad guys." I laugh and start digging through cabinets.

"What part of my situation isn't unhealthy?"

"Wow. Didn't think you were capable of joking around anymore." I smile at him. He rolls his eyes and looks with distress and Lian.

"Why is she still crying?" I roll my eyes.

"Have you actually tried at all to make her feel better?" He stares at me blankly. I sigh. I walk back to the couch and sit next to him. I grab a packet of crackers from my bag and start to eat. He stares at me oddly.

"What? A girl gets hungry."

"Whatever." I lick my fingers of crumbs and stare back down at Lian's red face.

"Try to rock her." He starts swinging his arms wildly. "Not like that you idiot! Softer." He looks, helpless, at me. "Just give her to me already.

I start rocking her again.

Nothing.

"This is going to drive me insane." Red runs a hand through his hair.

"Wait. Did you check… her diaper?" He stares at me, wide eyed. I shake my head at him. "Do you not know anything about babies?"

I hand Lian to Red. He stares at me.

"What am I supposed to do with her?"

"Obviously, change her diaper." I toss him one from my bag. It lands softly on Lian.

"What else do you have in that bag?" He says incredulously.

"A katana, and a blow dart gun. Now scoot! That baby ain't gonna wipe itself." He shudders, and walks off.

A couple minutes later, he returns. Lian is still crying.

"I never want to do that again." I laugh.

"Here, give her to me." I take Lian and rock her slowly. Finally, she stops crying.

"It's a miracle." He laughs.

"Nice teamwork, though I have to say it was mostly me."

He stares at me for a little.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Goodnight. I'm going back to bed." He disappears down the dark hallway again. I place Lian back in her crib and smile and her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheshire's POV

Gotham City

March 21, 17:38 EST

I wanted to hit someone, or something. Whenever I talked, my voice got caught in my throat. My arms were dead, and I could barely feel Lian in them. She was so damn happy all the time. She didn't know anything. I envied her. I wished I could have left her with Red. He's off being a good guy again, I guess.

I looked back at Lawrence. My father. Ha. His face not grieveing, not even slightly saddened. He looks smug. And offended. I want to just throw him on the ground and let the tip of my katana pierce his skin. I want him to scream. I want him to apologize for everything he did to us. I want him to feel something for his daughter, not for himself. But I can't. And it's that he knows that is what kills me sometimes.

"We may have mad our differences, but Artemis was my sister. And I loved her. I should have taken better care of her. Protecting her from you, for starters." I glare at him.

"Yeah, well too late for that now little girl." I spin my head away from him, and stare at Lian. He's staring almost blankly at her grave, at my mother, at the goody-two-shoes Speedster rolling her away. I grimace and narrow my eyes. My stomach is still hot and doing twists and turns.

"But not too late to get vengence on her killer. Aqualad is mine." I feel bile rising up in my throat again. I hear Sportmaster scoff from behind me.

"As usual Jade, you're missing the point. Artemis' death is an insult to our professional reputations. The son of Black Manta can't kill Sportsmaster's daughter. Not without running it by me first." I want to hit him. Really badly now. I stare at him and try not to attack him where we stand. I try to keep the bile that keeps rising up in my throat and the heat that makes my eyes go red whenever I'm around him from taking over. "I can't let this stand. Or everyone will think I'm a punk! you can have Aqualad. I want a reckoning with Manta." His face darkens.

I tighten my arms around Lian.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you at HQ, maybe." I spin towards him and start to walk down the hill.

I slow down as I reach him, until I'm at a complete stop. I don't know what I want. I just want someone to care. I don't know. I feel my eyes begin to water, and I hope the rim of my cap is covering them.

"You want something?" His coarse voice is the kind that can only come from years of smoking. And drinking, and yelling and fighting. I remember when I was little. I would watch him from my room. Drinking. Fighting with Mom. Hitting her. Smoking. That was when he was there. Which he almost never was. I harden.

"No." I make my way down the hill.

Nightwing's POV

Mount Justice

March 21, 17:49 EST

I see Tim, Gar and Bart running out of the grotto. They're running, Tim trying to catch up with them striding away. I want to laugh. They're so light. And happy.

"Man, where do you even get this crappy food…" I hear Jaime drone on. Bart just laughs. I smirk, but it drops off my face real fast. I look at the picture of Kaldur and Artemis on the monitor.

I sit down.

I wait until their voices die down and I make my way to the grotto.

The cave is really dim, more so then I remember. I stare at them. First Jason. Obviously. Sometimes, it's almost hard to look at his hologram. It's so real. And it's so… him. Under his mask, you can tell he's almost smug. And he's so proud. My eyes glaze past them. Tula, and Blue Beetle. The first one. Ted.

I look into Artemis' eyes. There was so much crying after we told everyone. I wanted to jump out and say it was all a big joke. I lay down on the cold floor of the grotto and laugh. And I keep laughing. I don't know what it is. I just keep laughing, like a maniac, until my lungs hurt, and my face, and my chest, and the whole fucking world. It all just hurts. Because it's too hard to be a stupid "superhero" sometimes.

Because I know there's a chance that right now, Artemis and Kaldur could be being executed by a firing squad, or waterboarded, or having their freaking fingernails pulled off and their kneecaps broken and I can't do _shit _about it.

Cheshire POV

Gotham City

March 22, 1:23 EST

I wander around my giant apartment. Yeah, I'm kind of rich. That's the kind of money you get from being a professional assassin. Not that I spend any time in here. At all. I sit on my couch. It's as clean and fresh as the day I bought it. No dust. I even get someone to clean it once a week. I wonder what they think of me. One-fifty left at the five-thousand dollar coffee table every week. Never seeing me. Never seeing anyone. I look at the chandellier.

"I bet at their house they have people. A family. Who knows, maybe a big one. They probably use their house. They probably have more than a baby who just WON'T SHUT UP!" I scream at Lian.

That just makes her cry harder. I don't even have a crib here. I had one at Red's. I had everything at Red's, despite it smelling like piss and being totally infested with all kinds of molds and small mammmals.

I drop my torso onto the couch. All I can hear is the stupid baby crying. And the soft hum of the fans. I have so many fans. I really don't need that many fans.

And all of a sudden, it just all comes out. I can't stop. I'm crying with Lian, and nothing else really matters. I'm disgusting, snot and hot tears rolling down my face. I want to grab onto something, but no one is here. Red is gone. And he's not coming back. He's off with Oliver and midget Roy Harper being sweet and kind and accepting the wart he sprung off of back into the world.

And Artemis. She's gone. She's dead. She's got worms digging in at her flesh and blood right now, trapped in a box somewhere away from the sun. She wouldn't have wanted that. I know she wouldn't have.

And I know I shouldn't have left her. I should have taken her. But I didn't. And I'm and idiot, I know. I'm so, so, so stupid.

I jump off the couch, tears still rolling, Lian still crying, and just kick over that stupid five-thousand dollar coffee table from India or wherever. The glass top shatters. Lian screams again.

As I stare out through my windows onto Gotham, I know I'm going to have fun ripping out the throat of whoever did this to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheshire POV

Happy Harbor

March 23, 22:13 EST

I slid down the roof of the middle class home and hopped from their roof to the roof of their neighbor. I sat perched for a moment. I watched the teens go by in their varsity jackets, the one sad middle-aged woman wearing clothes way too old for her, the hotshot on the fancy motorcycle in the blue and leather jacket. If they knew who was their neighbor, they would be groveling, hoping to grasp pictures of Mount Justice and the heroes that lay inside.

I blended into the night shadows, their darkness wrapping me and my black clothes into the little things that went thump in the night that people had no need to be afraid of.

I swung and jumped and grappled from rooftop to rooftop until I was at the street by the bay.

I jumped down from a poorly kept single-story house onto the dead lawn beneath it.

"Holy crap!" I spin around to face the origin of the noise. A stoner-looking dude under the tattered awning of his house, his grocery bag wrapped protectively under his arm with his keys in his hand, stares at me with an open mouth.

I wink at him and blow a kiss.

I swiftly make my way towards the marina, taking out my breather. The boats bob methodically in the water, pissing me off. I take my first step onto the dock, but then I stop.

The water looks really cold, and dark.

"Damn Jade, you have gotten soft." I mumble to myself.

I make my way towards the woods, keeping to the side of the small highway. I imagine I'll have to travel to the other side of the mountain,

I silently travel through the underbrush and the moist, frosted over ground of the forest. I stop for a moment. The forest smells fresh and clean, and the sound of the cars on the road are far away.

I shiver. My breath fogs up through the air. Just like it did when we would go to the park with mom. When Artemis was still little, we would walk through Gotham City Park. And play in the snow. Have snowball fights with the other kids.

I clench my fist and drop to a crouch, checking to see if anyone is tailing me.

The forest is dead silent, not a single sound.

As I take a step forwards, I think, _It's really quiet. _

That's when the sky turns red.

I scream and drop to the ground as the sound reaches me. It's louder than anything I've ever heard. It fills my head and leaves my ears ringing. I groggily get up, dizzy and feeling like I'm about to throw up.

I look up towards the sky. It's dark grey, smoke and soot racing across the stars, with red streaks like fireworks accenting it. I fumble around on my back, and slip on my Cheshire mask.

I sprint towards the nearest tree, scrambling up it as fast as I can until I hit the top of the canopy. Panting and sweating, I turn to look for where the smoke is coming from. Soot dots my visor as the dirty air races past me.

"Oh my god…" I whisper.

Mount Justice, the whole mountain, it's gone. Rubble and dust is left in its place. The whole thing is nothing more than a giant rock pile now. I collapse into the tree, resting my head on the wide trunk. There's no point in even searching for any computers that survived that could have information on Aqualad's location. That was the strongest bomb I've ever witnessed.

I'm finally trying to do something good, and the whole world is against me. The one lead I had, demolished. The one thing I was riding on. The one thing that would let me avenge her. The one thing that would lead me to Aqualad. I smile. Who would have thought my sister would have taken out by a guy with as terrible a name as _Aqualad. _I can't help it, I laugh.

I get up. I can already hear the sirens wailing, rushing to find what the hell that was. Better get out of here before they sweep the forest, finding an Interpol and CIA wanted assassin laughing in a tree. That would be quite a spectacle.

I swing down from the top of the tree, landing deftly on my feet. I look back towards the flashing lights in the distance, and take off in the opposite direction.

Going through town is harder now. People are crying and screaming on the streets, all panicking. It's not like they got hurt. My eardrum is still ringing violently, and I don't like not being able to hear the people around me.

I finally make my way to my cycle, parked in a dead part of town. I slide onto it, turning it on. It purrs softly, and I rev it once. I speed away from the sad little town known as Happy Harbor.

As the billowing smoke gets thinner and thinner, I take one final look back at the disaster. How would someone know the position of Mount Justice?

Unless it was someone who already knew about where the covert-ops team made a base.

My eyes widen and I curse out. My cycle screeches to a halt as I breathe heavily. Aqualad was right under my nose. He was there when I was. He must have been to trigger the bomb.

I growl as I kick the kickstand back up and rev the cycle again.

Back to the drawing board.

Blüdhaven

March 24, 3:19 EST

I sit crouched on the top of the shipping lookout overlooking the industrial docks. There was almost no chance he would be here. That was four days ago that the Black Manta flier was seen exiting Blüdhaven harbor.

Sure, I may be a little unpopular right now, turning my back and joining the goody-toe-shoes and everything, but I still have some informants. Aqualad and his troop stopped here. At this dock. Were only here for ten minutes tops, just got in and got out. Just enough time to pick up a shipment.

Of what?

Sure, Blüdhaven is a great place to get some automatics that are not quite legal in the U.S., but I doubt fish boy would need those. He's got an army at his disposal, all with the highest tech gear.

"It's a conundrum." I whisper to Lian. I glance back at her. She's strapped tight to my back, sleeping soundly. I give her a ghostly smile.

"Yes it is. No video evidence of them leaving or arriving, no one here when they picket up their 'package'. Curious, no?" I flip backwards, landing on my feet facing my attacker. Lian wakes up and gurgles.

"You shouldn't take the baby on reconnaissance. It's a hazard." Sportsmaster chides. I growl and turn back towards the bay.

"What do you want?"

"What, you think I wouldn't be interested in finding the whereabouts of my little girl? I told you, I have a reputation to up stand. We have something in common too. It's not like the Shadows wants to make enemies with the Black Manta and his crew. That's going to war with the whole ocean. Apparently, they're planning something huge. Aliens, and all that crap." He stares blankly at me.

"I'm not working with you, if that's what you want." He laughs and pats Lian's head as he passes us, walking to the edge of the roof.

"Don't be so harsh. You have to learn how to accept help when you need it. You won't go to your super-ex, and all your contacts are dead to you. You definitely need it."

I flush beneath my cap and begin to walk away.

"I don't need your help old man." He laughs, coarse and booming.

"I only just recently became a grandfather. Not that old, sweetie." I take another couple steps before he laughs again. "Slow down. Thought you at least want to know what Aqualad was picking up here in Blüdhaven." I stop, and turn back to him.

He's still facing towards the bay, away from me.

"What?" I try to keep my voice level, but I can't hide my excitement.

"Apparently she's gained ranks in the Manta army. Aqualad's right hand man, handpicked, all that. She's really a piece of work." I narrow my eyes at him.

"She?"

"Have you ever heard the name… Tigress?"

…

Update will be done by next week, probably mid-week. Can't wait until the next episode!


	5. Update

Update:

Since there was nothing really in the last episode, as some of you can tell, I stopped for a little to get more information on the Cheshire story in the big wheel of things.

Please stay tuned!


	6. Update 2

Hey guys~~!

Sorry it's been so long. Again, Young Justice went on hiatus, blah blah blah, no new Cheshire OR Red Arrow episodes. Though in the most recent one, Cheshire had a small part, none of it was able to further my plot. I'm thinking about doing an Arsenal chapter... I like his character, reminds of the old Red Arrow except more of a douchebag hehe.

Whatever happens, I'll be posting a new chapter soon, so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 5

Arsenal POV

Warworld

May 26, 23:02

I know my face flushes slightly as Wondergirl pecks me on the cheek, but I try my best to hide it. If anyone caught wind that I was in the least bit attracted to her, which I'm not exactly (she is Wondergirl, so she has to be pretty wonderful overall, right?), but there would be consequences to pay with in constant jokes from Impulse or Beetle. I raise one eyebrow and glance at her as she walks by, carrying Mongul in tow.

"It's a start."

She flushes, smiling slightly at me as she turns back, concentrating on Mongul again as she hoists him higher.

I slow to a stop as I look around at the people before me. They're all glowing, sure, exhausted, but happy. A mission well done, and what not. Mal and Bumblbee stand wrapped up in each other, like a perfect couple should.

"Well the gang's all here." Blue Beetle says in his usual light tone.

That's when all hell breaks loose.

"UGH." I hear Impulse groan. My head snaps up and I stare at Blue, casually his hand holding the key to Warworld in one hand. Impulse crashes to the floor.

"Look out-" Blue raises the sonic cannon and blasts it at us. Batgirl, Beast Boy, Mal and Bumblebee all scream. Batgirl's knees buckle as she collapses, screeching

My throat almost closes completely.

The Reach.

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Fucking Superhero made from Reach tech in our midst? Unlikely they wouldn't of bugged him-_

I dive to cover.

_Or just cloned him from some unsuspecting asshat, like me, and then programmed the freak to do what they wanted. Like Red._

My jaw locks. I really cannot risk being stupid again. Not like in Rhelasia. That ended badly enough.

I jump as far as I can out of his range, the echoes from the sonic cannon reverberating around in the room, shaking my bones.

I hear Superboy yelling something at Blue. But I don't stop to listen. My eyes flick nervously around my head. _I have to get out. I have to get out._

"Not again, not again, not again." I chant under my breath. Robin's batarang clatters uselessly on the floor. My mouth is dry, and I can feel the sweat pooling on my back.

"No, not again." I say it as a firm statement. Not this time. I swore I would never get put away like some freak project again. My eyes, hummingbirds at this point, flit towards the airlock control. I look up at Bumblebee. She sees me looking at the panel. Her brown eyes widen with fear.

"Arsenal, no!"

"I WILL NOT be taken again." I slam my shaking fist against the red button.

The screech is so loud it hurts my ears. Immediately, my body is jerked backwards towards space. The absence of air leaves me heaving as I try to fumble for something to grasp onto. I tightly grip the control panel. I hear a sickening crack as my body is swung back from my arm. I feel the fire creeping up the human arm, and I know I can't hold on for much longer.

_Not again._

The sickening moment is over as soon as I hear Blue destroy the control. I drop heavily to the ground with a thud, yelping as I land on my injured arm. Robin and Bumblebee yelp as they land next to me.

"Why…" I hear a croak from Superboy, and glance up.

"Don't waste the oxygen _hermano._ There's very little left in here." I struggle to my hands and knees, ignoring the pain. I grab the breather from my belt and take a deep breath of air, the first one for a while. I spin up, facing my bot-arm up to the scaffolding in the darkness above.

I hear that oversized staple gun of Blue's warming up. _I'm not going to make it. Not going to make it._

_Never again._

Just when I swing past the shadowy level, I hear the loud clang and groan of Superboy as he takes the hit for me. I want to go back. I really do. He deserves the biggest thank you I've ever given anyone.

But I have to keep running, and I sprint towards the long hallway at the end of the room.

I hear the sharp _clang_ of Reach metal hitting Kryptonian skull, and I know I'm all alone on a giant war machine with a Reach agent.

I run as far as I can before I feel as though my body will actually fall apart if I go any further. I collapse into a dark crevice somewhere, disemboweled security drones littered on the ground.

First thing's first, I throw up so much I'm almost sure I have no organs left.

Maybe cry a little, but who would remember that?

I let my head roll back and thud against the cold metal, feeling hollow, and frail, like an eggshell without the yolk.

_I have to keep moving. Superkid gave me a lead. Need to get away… hide away for a while._

I crouch as I take a quick inventory of my gadgets. My metal fingers tap slows against the belt.

_What about the Team? _

I stand up and start to move.

_So. Nightwing first. _

But how the hell do I get off this thing?

I cringe as I try to move my shoulder again. Definitely dislocated. My stomach goes queasy again, and I double over.

As I travel along, looking for something that looks hopeful, I think. I know I could have acted less like an asshole back there. Maybe tried to save some of my… friends.

I almost laugh out loud. Is that we are really?

_I spent eight years as a Popsicle, known these people for three months. I refuse to talk to them, really talk to them, and act like a douchebag the rest of the time. Are they really my friends?_

_But I had to save myself. I'm not going back to being helpless. To being a kid frozen in a tube, manipulated, controlled, directed by others. I'm no one's play toy. I have no responsibility to anyone else._

_Never again. _

I try to remember what it was like, in the tube. All I remember is the mission to North Rhelasia. It was dark. The LexCorp shell company was in somewhere deep in the forest. It was humid that day, the air sticky and hot. It made me uncomfortable in the skintight suit, the humidity hugging me, like the people at my parent's funeral, much too tight to be comfortable. Maybe that's why I was distracted while I made my way into the blue-lit halls of the complex. My parents. I didn't remember much about them either.

They were warm, and all smiles. Their faces had no eyes. Just lips, always talking at me. Never really to me, just around me, their words swirling in and out of my head with no meaning. I hated that. I hated sitting around their stupid dinner parties, watching them socialize with "important people", leaving me by myself. But I still wanted their approval more than anything.

And somewhere in that train of thought, deep in the forests of North Rhelasia, in a LexCorp shell company HQ, I was captured. Like and idiot. I stop in the halls of Warworld. I clench my fist slightly. I laugh a little.

_I lost eight years of my life because of carelessness. Now I lost all of the Team I'm supposed to be with because of carelessness._

I realize I also pretty much lost Earth for everyone else. If I had just focused, not been captured, there wouldn't have been a sleeper within the Justice League. The original seven wouldn't have gone to freaking Rimbor and shit on their world, then our world wouldn't be the shit stain it is now. It's really all my fault.

_So why do I let people depend on me again? I could just run away. I mess everything up. For everyone._

A loud metallic bang from behind me sends me into a sprint again.

I keep moving as fast as possible. I can almost feel the metal feet of the Beetles on my back. Hah. The Beatles.

_It's been a hard day's night_

_And I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night_

_I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you_

_I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel all right._

I sing this in my head again and again. I'm definitely beginning to get antsy. My pace quickens again. My eyes flail around in my skull again, and I can feel the dampness of sweat hugging me tightly, too tightly.

_But when I get home to you,_

_I find the things that you do,_

_They make me feel alright._

_They make me feel all right._

Never again.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the delay, I needed to catch up on the YJ current events. Missed 2 most recent episodes. I was going to do a Cheshire episode, but as she had her spotlight, I decided to go ahead with the little Arsenal project I was working on.

A thing that saddens me is it's almost the end of the season... and one of the best cartoons, and even shows in general, on TV. Everyone, join this campaign, maybe we can convince CN to put our favorite heroes back on air next season!

wiki/Young_Justice_Wiki:Save_Young_Justice

(Also... do I ship WondergirlxArsenal? The world will never know... :3)


	8. Update 3

Hello friends! I'm sorry I've been absent for so long. I feel like a dickface. I had regents, and projects, and plays, and gdlkjsfajsf. Anyway, I'm going to restart BOTH of my fanfictions, and am currently starting a third with the lovely TwoCentsForMalice!

Please, just wait a tad bit longer, and you will be rewarded greatly! Or hopefully greatly... at least rewarded mildly.


End file.
